create_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Plants vs. Zombies Online: Industrial Revolution
Industrial Revolution is a world in Plants vs. Zombies Online that was created by King Pea and MangledMangle. It is set in 1902 and has three gimmicks, one being smog which will obscures the player's view and another being the mines which is a second lawn the player must defend. The last gimmick is the oil slick tiles that are a fire hazard especially when planted on, but why would you want to plant on them? Well, the plants become slick and attack faster so it is tempting. Game Description Welcome to the *cough* great year of 1902, where it's hard to see just what kind of slick, oily mess you're walking yourself into. Use your business management skills to manage two lawns that doesn't have anything to do with business at all and defend your brains from the zombie hordes. It's not rocket science! Enviroment Modifiers *'Smog': Covers the lawn in a smokey sheet, preventing the player from seeing the zombies. *'The Mines/Elevator Tiles': This world has two seperate lawns, one on the surface, and another in the mines. The mine section is another full lawn, and has elevator tiles leading up to the surface. The player can switch between the lawns by clicking a button. Note: If a zombie on the surface reaches an elevator tile, no matter what, the tile will be called up, and stay up until the zombie(s) pass(es). There is rock under the elevator tile in the mines (that cannot be planted on), so zombies down there don't need the elevator. *'Oil Spills': These slick tiles are flame hazards, if planted on, the plant becomes slick, and despite being faster they can explode in a 3x3 area, killing both plants and zombies. If there is no plant and it is ignited, it will flare up, killing any zombie on it, and it will then vanish. Endless Zone Fear Factory. (Unlocked after Day 20) Starting Plants: * Peashooter * Sunflower * Wall-nut * Fairy Moss * Light Bulb Note: The smog will always be at a random level, but will never be fully covering the lawn. Oil tiles and elevator tiles will also be randomly placed on the lawn. Plants *'Plantern' *'Light Bulb' *'Smoke Stalk' *'Firnace' *'Fairy Moss' *'Umbrella Leaf' *'Poppy' *'Dandelion' *'Assembly Vine' *'Manufac-Tree ' *'Tomato-pult' *'Dr. Frankenberry '(Hero Plant) *'Robo-Nut '(Endium) *'Ghost Pepper' (Gemium) *'Wing Nut '(Zenium) *'Toxic Pea '(Coinium) Zombies Note: Every zombie (with the exception of Balloon Zombie Betas) can appear on the surface and in the mines. The smog can only move forward if there are the Steampunk Zombies and Smokestack Gargantuar to produce more. The ambush of this world is: "Next Shift!" *'Worker Zombie': Just a regular toiling zombie. *'Worker Conehead': His "cone-struction" hat headpiece gives him extra protection. *'Worker Buckethead': His dirt-covered bucket gives him great protection. *'Worker Flag Zombie': Calls forth a working "wave" of zombies. *'Apprentice Imp': Is thrown into your defenses and walks forward. Never appears without his "master" *'Grunt Worker Gargantuar': Your normal, tough Gargantuar. *'Steampunk Zombie': Just a regular dystopian zombie. *'Steampunk Conehead': His furnace cone gives him extra protection. *'Steampunk Buckethead': His steam engine headpiece gives him great protection *'Steampunk Flag Zombie': Calls forth a smokey "wave" of zombies. *'Rocket Imp': Rockets his way into your lawn. *'Smokestack Gargantuar': Crushes plants with his smokestack. Brings forth the smog farther than normal when he crushes plants. *'Oil Spill Zombie': Spills oil onto the lawn. Explodes in a 3x3 area if attacked with fire from either faction, killing plants and zombies. *'Shovel Zombie': Uses his shovel to dig up plants and place them behind him. Unlike Excavator Zombie, his shovel can be broken and magnetized. *'Hook Zombie': Drops down from the sky and steals a plant if not killed quickly. *'Wrench Zombie': Tosses wrenches at your plants from afar. *'Engineer Zombie': Creates Zombot Drones to fly and attack your plants. *'Zombot Drone:' Small drone built by Engineer Zombie that is sent out to attack your plants. Can't be blown away because it is heavy. *'Blowtorch Zombie': His blowtorch burns all plants and oil spills within one tile of him. Oil Spill Zombie and him can become a very dangerous duo. He can be chilled, but you cannot permanently get rid of his fire. *'Zombie Manager': Corperate boss of Zomboss Inc. that stays in the back and calls Employee Zombies and Executive Imps. *'Employee Zombies': Carries a board across rows, much like an Infi-nut's shield. *'Executive Imp': Twice as tough as a regular Imp. *'Ladder Zombie': Places a ladder on the first defensive plant he encounters, the ladder lets other zombies bypass the defensive plant as well. *'Miner Zombie: '''Digs holes down to the mines, and lets other zombies down. If already in the mines, acts like Digger Zombie from PvZ 1. *'Balloon Zombie Beta': Flies along in a bicycle attached to a blimp that is very durable. Once he crashes down, he'll procede like normal. (Only appears on the surface) *'Zombot Industrial Inductor: The smoggy boss of the Industrial Revolution. It shoots Rocket Imps on rockets (rocketception), and can call forth a train for its "rush" attack. The train only takes up 1 lane but can switch lanes, or even turn to take out columns of plants. Plantern Planterns light up a 3x3 area of smog. Sun Cost: 25 Toughness: Typical Damage: None Recharge: Mediocre Attack Speed: None Costume: Witch Hat Plant Food: Removes all fog and stuns all zombies for 4 seconds. Almanac Entry: Plantern has always been good and brightening up spirits, and anything for that matter! He's always saying "Good job team!" or "Good luck out there!". The other plants are great friends with him, and everything about him just comes up in roses. But like they say: You can't have light, without darkness... Light Bulb Light Bulb illuminates the entire lawn, but short circuits after a while. Sun Cost: 50 Toughness: Typical Damage: None Recharge: Mediocre Attack Speed: None Costume: Batteries Plant Food: Does light damage to all zombies on screen and resets the short circuit counter. Almanac Entry: Light Bulb is usually kind, carring, and loves being as bright as she can be! Although sometimes she gets a twitchy and starts short circuiting. It's nothing big, she'll just burrow undergound, and wait it out for a few seconds, and get back into the battlefield when she's ready to go! Just like that. She loves helping others so much she'll reanimate from the dead. Smoke Stalk Smoke Stalks shoot smoke at zombies which freeze them in place and damage them while passing through them. Sun Cost: 200 Toughness: Typical Damage: Medium Recharge: Sluggish Special: Blover and Hurrikale make the projectiles moves faster and do more damage. Attack Speed: Sluggish Costume: Gas Mask Plant Food: Engulfs the lawn in smoke which freezes the zombies in place and does damage to them. Smoke goes away after the plant food ability is over. Almanac Entry: Smoke Stalk may produce nauseous smoke that bugs even his fellow teammates, and he doesn’t have the most pleasant breath, but deep down, he’s really timid, he uses his smoke to hide his shyness. He really just wants to make a new friend. Firnace Hold click on firnaces to charge up a giant fireball that does damage to zombies in the lane based on the time of charging. Sun Cost: 475 Toughness: Typical Damage: Light, Normal, Medium, Huge Recharge: Slow Attack Speed: Depends Costume: Candle Charging Up Time: Depends Plant Food: Shoots 3 huge fireballs in its lane. Almanac Entry: All the plants know Firnace for his huge temper. At first, he seems like a calm guy, but grind his gears and he’ll really heat up. He is currently seeking anger management therapy and likes to head by the pool to let off some steam. Fairy Moss Fairy Mosses clean up oil in a tile. Sun Cost: 25 Toughness: Typical Damage: None Recharge: Fast Special: Can be planted on a slick plant to remove the oil making them normal and not a fire hazard. Attack Speed: None Costume: Tiara Plant Food: None Almanac Entry: Fairy Moss loves to help nature! She's always trying to help plants grow, and to let life prosper. She even started up her own company for her actions: "100% Green". "Clean your room America!" she always says. One of her less happy quotes is "Don't litter, or I'll kill you :D". '' Umbrella Leaf Protects plants in a 3x3 area from overhead attacks from zombies. Sun Cost: 100 Toughness: Typical Damage: None Recharge: Mediocre Special: Protects all plants form overhead attacks such as Hook Zombies, wrenches, and tossed imps Costume: TBA Plant Food: Summons a bunch of rocks from the sky and bounces them at the zombies. Almanac Entry: ''Do you know why Umbrella Leaf repels all things from the air? Because she herself is completely terrified of heights, and anything having to do with the air. That's why her and Parasol Zombie get along so well. Yeah, they're supposed to be mortal enemies, but when they found out that they share the same fear, they warmed up to each other. Parasol Zombie's hunger is the only problem. Poppy Poppies shoot projectiles with random damage at aerial zombies. If there are no aerial zombies, it will shoot at terrestrial zombies. Sun Cost: 200 Toughness: Typical Damage: Varies (Light to huge) Recharge: Mediocre Special: Prioritizes aerial zombies. Special: Shoots projectiles with random damage. Special: Has a better chance for higher damage when attacking aerial zombies Attack Speed: Mediocre Costume: Fireworks Plant Food: Shoots a barrage of projectiles with random damage at every zombie on screen. Almanac Entry: Poppy has always loved to take chances, and risk what she has. Really her luck is very good, and she always beats the other plants when it comes to games like Poker or Roulettes. So she decided to risk everything she had out in the heat of battle. Nothing has changed; she's still as lucky as ever... Dandelion Dandelions send explosive seeds down three different lanes, one lane at a time. Sun Cost: 275 Toughness: Typical Damage: Heavy Recharge: Mediocre Attack Speed: Normal Costume: Leprechaun hat and beard Plant Food: Dandelion shoots ten big seeds that float down to random zombies, inflicting ten normal damage shots each. Almanac Entry: "Look," says Dandelion, shaking his head, "I'm not a leprechaun and I'm not a genie. You can blow my seeds off all you want, but I can't make your wish come true. I don't even know how that rumor got started." Assembly Vine Assembly Vines create sun or pot bots which explode when it reaches a zombie. Sun Cost: 175 Toughness: Typical Damage: None Recharge: Slow Special: Can grab metal objects like buckets from zombies if they are close enough to speed up the contruction process. Attack Speed: None Costume: N/A Plant Food: Creates 100 sun and 7 pot bots Almanac Entry: An innovative and persistent worker, Assembly Vine’s latest invention, the Pot Bot, is a revolutionary tool in the battle against zombies. It shows that he will let no competing company stand in his way. Even Cherry Bomb admits that its explosion is impressive. Manufac-Tree Builds and releases Attack Apples that fly to the toughest zombie and rain down seeds before divebombing and exploding into the zombie. Takes time for Manufactree to reload. Sun Cost: 275 Toughness: Typical Damage: High Recharge: Slow Attack Speed: Slow Costume: Mustache and bird nest Charging Up Time: Slow Plant Food: Builds a whole armada of Attack Apples. Almanac Entry: Manufac-Tree is the Tree of Wisdom's little cousin. In fact, Manufac-Tree himself is the cousin of Firnace and Torchwood, who are already brothers. And not to forget Sap-fling, his little brother. Manufac-Tree only found out about all this until recently. Who knew he had such a big family tree? Tomato-pult Tomato-pults target the farthest zombie in its lane. Sun Cost: 100 Toughness: Typical Damage: Moderate Recharge: Mediocre Special: Attacks the farthest zombie in its lane. Attack Speed: Mediocre Costume: Top Hat Plant Food: Shoots five large tomatoes at the five furthest zombies. Almanac Entry: Tomato-pult's been missing all the action lately, and he's been getting pretty bored. So he decided to finally help out his fellow flora, and take his tomatoes to the battlefield. It's been great so far! When he heard about the battle, he knew he mustard relish in ketch-ing-up, with what's been happening. And hot dog, has a lot been happening. Robo-Nut (Endium) Slowly creates a column of defenses. Sun Cost: 175 Toughness: High Damage: None Recharge: Slow Special: Plants that occupy the tile where it is expanding get a protective shell. Attack Speed: None Costume: Futuristic goggles Plant Food: Gives armor to the whole column, also finishes the entire column if it was't already built. Almanac Entry: Robo-Nut has tough life. Not only does he have to live in the fear of being chomped on by various types, of deadly zombies. But he has to do just that with his annoying siblings as well. He knows well that it’s his duty to keep them in line so they do their job right, but having siblings is tough. Especially when they’re robots. (Complete 30 levels of Fear Factory to unlock) Ghost Pepper (Gemium) Ghost Peppers haunt zombies that pass by and explode after a limited time. Sun Cost: 75 Toughness: Infinite Damage: Moderate Recharge: Mediocre Costume: Purple bow Plant Food: Ghost Pepper's range grows to a 3x4 range, and it does huge damage. This also stops how long until Ghost Pepper explodes, until it normally haunts a zombie again. Almanac Entry:You might not know it looking at her, but Ghost Pepper didn't always wear that white sheet everywhere she went. She first put it on as a lark for a Halloween party one year. Everyone else had these elaborate costumes, and she thought that it would be funny to dress like a plain ol' ghost. But she fell in love with that costume. It spoke to her. She'd found her calling. Toxic Pea (Coinium) Shoots poisonous peas at zombies. Zombies near it or zombies that eat it will also be poisoned. Sun Cost: 150 Toughness: Typical Damage: Normal (Pea) Light (Poison) Recharge: Fast Special: Has splash damage that affects a tile. Special: Has toxic 3x3 aura that poisons zombies. Special: Poisons zombies that eat it. Costume: TBA Poison Time: 5 seconds Plant Food: Poisons the entire lane and fires 60 peas (Peas aren't poisnous). Also gains a stronger aura for a limited time. Almanac Entry: Toxic Pea hasn't been feeling well lately. He doesn't know if he got sick from a party or if he ate some bad plant food, but all he does know is he woke up glowing green and with a bit of a stomache ache. However, despite coming down with something, at least every plant wants to be near him. Maybe it's his toxic aura that repels zombies. Wing Nut (Zenium) Wing Nut is a high-flying nut that guards only against aerial zombies. It has the ability to be moved to a different tile when clicked. Sun Cost: 125 Toughness: High Recharge: Mediocre Special: Can be planted on occupied tiles. Special: Click to move to another tile. Plant Food: Gains armour and flaps it's wings blowing all aerial zombies off screen, and when flapping, there is a chance that it will knock off zombie armour like buckets. Almanac Entry: Wing Nut always reaches for the stars. Sure he has his head in the clouds, but he's great at stopping aerial zombies in their tracks. What is he always thinking about though? What the heck is happening under him. Dr. Frankenberry Dr. Frankenberry is a hero plant that can only be planted once per level. He has a variety of abilities that are offensive and defensive. Once killed in a level however, he cannot be used until the next one. Premium Plants * Coinium: Toxic Pea * Gemium: Ghost Pepper * Endlium: Robo-Nut * Zenium: Wing Nut Worker Zombie Regular working zombie. Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Almanac Entry: Worker Zombie grew tired of his old job. All he ever did was...well...he's not really sure. All that he knows is that he is very dirty now. Either way, he decided to find a new line of work. A place where he could feel at home. And as a zombie, he thought a lawn would be the best place. He's not the brightest zombie around. Worker Conehead His "cone-struction" headpiece gives him twice the toughness of a normal worker. Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic Almanac Entry: Worker Conehead Zombie knew he had to be different. He would've taken any old cone and call it a day, but he didn't want to be like the "Basic" Conehead Zombie. He saw all the other zombies had some extra flair. Stars, mammoth horns, even cones that resembled a castle! So what did he do? Wrap some construction barrier around it of course! Worker Buckethead His dirt-covered bucket gives him a great resistance to damage. Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic Almanac Entry: His story is literally no different from Worker Conehead's. Didn't want to be simple, saw buttons, rocks, and a chili pot, blah blah blah... The only difference is that he just threw dirt at a bucket. Now he really feels like an individual! Worker Flag Zombie Marks the arrival of a huge toiling "wave" of zombies. Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Almanac Entry: "It's always great to carry the flag. To be the front of the line. To be the one everyone relies on!" Worker Flag Zombie knows he would have a better chance of "unliving" if he had gotten a cone, or a bucket. But he knows that he's the importan-... Worker Flag Zombie #9346, 1867-1902. Death by peas. Apprentice Imp Gets thrown passed most defenses, and then explorers his new surroundings. Toughness: Average Speed: Hungry Almanac Entry: Apprentice Imp never, NEVER, appears without his Gargantuar master. He taught him everything he knows. The only problem is, he can't carry a giant pipe, and he's not exactly of the same physical capabilities. Grunt Worker Gargantuar Gigantic brute who's the toughest worker around. Loves smashing plants with his steel pipe Toughness: Great Speed: Hungry Almanac Entry: He's been trying his best to teach Apprentice Imp all that he can, but he doesn't think that the little guy will be able to do it. So he resorted to throwing him around all over the place. He tells Imp it's a circus act, and it will help him achieve his dreams. He has no regrets, Imp looks hilarious in clown makeup. Steampunk Zombie Regular fancy dystopian zombie. Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Special: Produces smog behind him while walking. Almanac Entry: He's not too keen on the Worker Zombies. He doesn't like how they're dressed, and he knows that he's the higher class. He has a top hat for goodness sake! But he knows that's the least of his worries. He needs to work with them to take out those plants. Really, he only wants the paycheck. Steampunk Conehead His furnace cone gives him twice the protection of a regular gentleman. Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic Special: Produces smog behind him while walking. Almanac Entry: He's always hot, having to wear a hat that also functions as a furnace. He knows he has to do it to make all the smog around the place, but geez, he feels like he's wearing an oven on his head. Hmm... Steampunk Buckethead His steam engine bucket gives him great protection from damage. Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic Special: Produces smog behind him while walking. Almanac Entry: He claims that he invented the "Steam Bucket", as he calls it. He wasn't. In fact, the Worker Zombies were the ones who made the darn thing, but he's just that inconsiderate of them. He also claims to have invented the bucket, but as we all know, he wasn't around during the Ice Age. Steampunk Flag Zombie Marks the arrival of a smokey "wave" of zombies. Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Special: Produces smog behind him while walking. Almanac Entry: He thinks he's doing a great job. He thinks he's the best flag-carrier around. In truth, Zombie Manager has been thinking of firing him. He could at least wave it around, or do some cool tricks with it, but all he does is hold it and walk forward. That's not how advertisements work! Rocket Imp Shot passes your defenses, then proceeds forward. For SCIENCE! Toughness: Average Speed: Hungry Special: Flies above your defence at high speeds on his rocket. Almanac Entry: Rocket Imp is very far in scientific progress. He created the plans for many things in this era, but his greatest invention is the Imp Rocket. He's not very good with names, so it's just his name backwards, but at least he made it. The future is now... Smokestack Gargantuar Terrifying beast with a smokey following. He can call forth the smog when he smashed his smokestack. Toughness: Great Speed: Hungry Special: Produces smog behind him while walking but in three lanes. Almanac Entry: He's the leader of the zombies. He controls what surrounds the world. He has the smoke at his mercy. He can snap his fingers, and the zombies will fall to their knees. He loves to make himself sound tough, but in all reality, he owns a puppy rescue center. Everyone loves his monocle and 'stache though! Oil Spill Zombie Shambles onward whilst spilling oil around the lawn. He can explode if he comes into contact with fire. Toughness: Solid Speed: Basic Special: Spills oil on the lawn Special: Explodes in a 3x3 area when attacked with fire Almanac Entry: Oil Spill Zombie has no idea what he's doing right now. He thinks he's just walking along a pathway to the factory, with the oil he's supposed to deliver. Little does he know that he's walking right into a battlefield with danger at every tile. That's what happens when you're blind. Shovel Zombie Digs up plants and throws them behind him. Toughness: *Shovel: Protected *Shovel Zombie: Average Speed: Hungry Special: Throws plants behind him Almanac Entry: Shovel Zombie once heard a song about a hammer. He liked the idea, but decided it was too mainstream for him - so he got a shovel. Now he's confident that he's clearly the coolest zombie, the others are just too jealous to admit it. He also has a bow tie... ''Hook Zombie Drops down from the sky to attempt to steal a plant. Toughness: Solid Special: Steals a plant if not killed quick enough. Weakness: Umbrella Leaf. Almanac Entry: ''Many zombies find it weird that Hook Zombie spends all his time in the sky. He's friends with many birds, and the other zombies just don't understand his connection to the air. They even started to call him "Birdman", and it really gets on his nerves. But many zombies also forget, that he has a lethal, sharp, curved metal object... Wrench Zombie Stays in the back, and throws wrenches at plants. Toughness: Dense Special: Throws wrenches from afar. Weakness: Umbrella Leaf Almanac Entry: Wrench Zombie LOVES wrenches. Absolutely loves them. He's not sure why, he just likes them. That's why he uses them as a weapon. That's why he keeps them handy. That's why he has exactly 682 wrenches with him at all times. Engineer Zombie Creates Zombot Drones to attack from above. Toughness: Dense Speed: Creeper Special: Builds Zombot Drones to shoot at plants from the skies Almanac Entry: Engineer Zombie's not sure why, but he feels like he doesn't belong here. He looks around at all the other zombies, and feels left out. He thought he was somewhere else, riding a jackhammer, and trying to shoot only four plants. He looks at all the zombies and thinks: "Why do they all look like they're from the 1900's?" Zombot Drone Flies up to the skies to attack from above. Can't be blown away because it's too heavy, and can only be hit by lobbed shots. Toughness: Dense Speed: Speedy Special: Shoots at plants from above Almanac Entry: The Zombot Drone lives a full and fulfilling life. Get built, shoot plants, eventually break down. It couldn't ask for more. After all, it's a robot. Blowtorch Zombie Can burn plants one space ahead of him with his blowtorch. Toughness: Hardened Speed: Hungry Special: Chilling will only stop his fire temporarily. Almanac Entry: He has absolutely, NO IDEA what he's holding in his hands. He thinks it's some kind of magic trick. How else could something this amazing be possible? The ability to burn plants from a reasonable distance away? How convenient! Zombie Manager Boss of Zombies Inc. that calls in Employee Zombies and Executive Imps. Toughness: Dense Special: Calls forth Employee Zombies and Executive Imps. Almanac Entry: Zombie Manager isn't the most trustworthy zombie around. He's always scheming in his small brain what kind of trap to pull off next. All he cares about is his money, sometimes to not-so-good extents. He also sells rugs for a living. Really, he swears, it's just a rug... Employee Zombies Carry boards across rows to act as a large shield. Toughness: *Board: Hardened *Employee Zombies: Solid Speed: Hungry Special: Carries a board across lanes. Almanac Entry: Employee Zombie is the definition of "lazy". He never does his job. The only reason Zombie Manager keeps him around is because he works for low pay. Heck, he's so lazy, he's the only zombie worker to ever get his arm stuck in between gears. No one has any idea how that happened. Executive Imp Called forth due to his high defense. Toughness: Protected Speed: Speedy Almanac Entry: Executive Imp knows that he's an Imp elite. He's small, but he can pack a punch. He's also pretty fast, and can outrun most other Imps. He can even drive stick shift, and that's why he's applying for a job in the Far Future. Ladder Zombie Climbs over defensive plants with his ladder. Toughness: *Ladder: Hardened *Ladder Zombie: Protected Speed: *Speedy *Creeper (After placing ladder) Special: Can climb over defensive plants, and lead the way for other zombies. Almanac Entry: The new and improved, Ladder! Call now for your ladder that can leave a path up to anything! Roofs! Tables! Even entire MOUNTAINS! What's that? You can't get to the cookie jar? USE A LADDER! The elevator's broken? USE A LADDER! Your arm is broken? USE A LADDER! Call now at 1-800-61115-ZOMBIES to get your Ladder TODAY! But wait! Call now and we'll throw in a zombie with another Ladder, for free! Again that's 1-800-61115-ZOMBIES for a Ladder, and a zombie with a Ladder, FREE! (Ladders Inc. is not responsible for injuries, deaths, dismemberment, zombie infection, or inability to climb mountains.) Miner Zombie Creates holes to the mines from the surface. If already in the mines, burrows underground to the left side of the lawn, and attacks from behind. Toughness: Protected Speed: *Aboveground: Creeper *Underground: Speedy Special: Digs a hole to the mines allowing other zombies to access them. Special: In the mines, digs under your plants and attacks from behind. Almanac Entry: He's not even a miner. His beard and overalls just make him look like one. And he has incredible digging skills. But he's definitely not a miner. Balloon Zombie Beta Flies over your head with a bicycle attached to a blimp balloon. Toughness: *Blimp Balloon: Dense *Balloon Zombie: Protected Speed: *In balloon: Creeper *On land: Hungry Special: Flies overhead and bypasses all your defenses Almanac Entry: He's been working on this project for years, and the project was started about 802 years ago. It was handed down, generation through generation to him, who has finally perfected the invention. Yeah, it may be held together with duct tape, but duct tape fixes everything. Wait, the test flight just happened... Well, maybe next generation... Zombot Industrial Inductor The creation of science from the smoggy clouds. Special: Summons a train to wreak your defenses Special: Launches Rocket Imps, on rockets Special: Has smoggy breath to obscure your view Almanac Entry: Zomboss put all his time and effort into this machi- Ok not really, he just made the Worker Zombies do it. But they did a good job at least. It's great that the Rocket Imps are shot out, riding on rockets, and he loves how it was hidden as a building. He's not exactly sure where or how the train got here though. Actually, none of the workers know either. In fact, everyone in the era in confused about the train. Probably just a fluke. Upgrades Smoke Power-up Complete Day 29 Costing 2000 coins, this allows you to freeze zombies in place for a while. The smoke you placed then remains until the end of a level, and slows down any other zombies that come onto the lawn. Flag Viewer Upgrade Complete Day 34 This allows you to see how many flags are in a level when selecting your seeds. Dr. Frankenberry Upgrade Complete Day 35 This allows use of Dr. Frankenberry in a level. Exclusive Brain Busters *'''Double Darkness: Sun falls from the sky less often, the lawn is completely covered in smog, and the mines are almost pitch black. You'll mostly get Plantern, along with some other attacking plants, and a very rare Light Bulb. *'Aerial Assault:' An armada of Rocket Imps, Balloon Zombie Betas and Zombot Drones attack your lawn. *'Rocket Riot:' Plan your defences for a barrage Rocket Imps. *'Oil Soil Toil': A large amount of Oil Spill Zombies and Blowtorch Zombies are sent forward to your house. You are only given Poppy and instant-use fire plants to attack. Vasebreaker Pack Level Table Name: Industrial Challenge Pack NFL: All levels have fog at the 4th column. No vases are in the mines. I Zombie Pack Level Table Name: Industrial Zombie Pack NFL: No fog (It would be useless) There are no plants in the mines. Levels Table Dialogue Day 1 Crazy Dave: Boy it's foggy here (coughs), and who turned out the lights? Penny: No one, User Dave. We are in the Industrial Revolution, and this smog is the result of a ton of pollution. It's very thick, how will we see our attackers? Crazy Dave: Don't worry, I packed some Planterns! They'll help to light up an area for us to see! Day 2 Penny: User Dave, Plantern can only light up a small area at once, that isn't very practical seeing as how many zombies there are. Crazy Dave: Why not give Light Bulb a shot, he lights up the entire lawn. Penny: Yes, but he short circuits after a while and the lawn becomes foggy again. Crazy Dave: Well, with both plants lighting up the lawn together, we shouldn't get blind sided. Penny: Indeed, just remeber to protect them, they are fragile. Day 3 Crazy Dave: Woah, Penny. What's a smokestack doing in the middle of our lawn? Penny: That is no smokestack. That is the Smoke Stalk. It shoots slow smoke projectiles that pass through zombies. Crazy Dave: So what's so special about this stalk? Penny: Its projectiles will freeze any zombie caught in it in place, and damage it until the projectile passes. Crazy Dave: Yes! Using their own weapon against them! Penny: Don't forget Blover can increase the speed of his smoke clouds for more damage, at the cost of slowing them down. Day 6 Crazy Dave: Hey Penny? Penny: Yes, User Dave? Crazy Dave: Don't trees burn when they're on fire? Penny: I believe you're referring to the tree on the lawn? Crazy Dave: Yep! Penny: That, is the Firnace. It can charge up and release a large fireball, or a smaller fireball, depending on how long it's charged. *During the level* Crazy Dave: OK, neighbor! Just hold down on Firnace to make it charge, and fire when ready! Give it a shot! *Failure* Crazy Dave: Oh no! Too bad. Give it another shot. You'll get the hang of it. *Success* Crazy Dave: Great job! Use it to scorch those zombies! Day 7 Penny: User Dave, I hear something comming from above! Crazy Dave: More air presents?! Penny: For the last time, the Lost Pilot Zombies were not "air presents". Penny: But be careful, whatever's up there is ready for action. Day 9 Crazy Dave: All this oil is really making me CRAAAAZY! Penny: Perhaps we should get rid of it, with Fairy Moss. Crazy Dave: Yeah! Great idea! Fairy Moss can get rid of oil on a tile! Now the world is a little more clean! Day 16 Crazy Dave: Hey Penny! Did you know zombies are expert construction workers? Penny: Uh...no? Crazy Dave: Well, they aren't. But Engineer Zombies can build Zombot Drones! That's a start. Penny: Oh good... A start we don't want... Receiving the Contract (end of Day 17) Crazy Dave: Hey look! A contract. Penny: Remember Dave, always look at the fine print. Crazy Dave: Hmm... "Signing this contract will confirm that you wish to give all of your brains to Zombie Inc., along with full dedication of work, and assurance that any and all injuries, accidents, or casualties, will be the fault of the worker in question." Crazy Dave: Sign me up! I've always wanted a casual tea! That would be CRAAAAAAZY!!! Penny: Yeah, let's not. Day 18 Zomboss: Hello workers. Are you ready for another day of zombie terror? Well this day will be your last; not because you're fired. But because your brains will finally be mine! The Smokestack Gargantuar's "job" is to collect the brain taxes, and you owe all ''of your current amount of brains. Oh, and if you don't easily comply, he has his Grunt Worker Gargantuars to help to "persuade" you. Continue on! Crazy Dave: Hey! You're not the boss of me! Penny: This is going to be bad... *After battle* Crazy Dave: Hah! Looks like your Gargantuars were "fired"! Zomboss: No matter. I have another trick up my sleeve! Namely, this one button! And, click! Penny: ARRGH! Crazy Dave: Penny?! Zomboss: 1900's technology is actually very complex, but I knew I could figure it out. Have fun being stuck in this time period! I'll be elsewhere, and so will your precious time machine! Penny: ...no... Crazy Dave: What! No! That's crazy! Day 19 Crazy Dave: Come on, neighbor! We have to get Penny back! But how? Dr. Frankenberry: Hello, intrepid, time-traveling commrad. I see you are in need of a voice of reason. Crazy Dave: Woah! A talking fruit! Dr. Frankenberry: Well, a berry. A mix of berries in fact. My name is Dr. Frankenberry, but you may call me Berry! I've trained most of the plants here to do what they do best! I hope they are serving you well? Crazy Dave: Neat-o! My name is Crazy Dave, but you can call me Crazy Dave! And this here is ! The plants are doing great! They got us this far! Berry: I see. Greetings to the both of you, however now may not be the best time for introductions. There is a zombie that seems to be carrying a device that breathes fire. This may be bad in coexistance with the Oil Spill Zombie. Be careful out there! Crazy Dave: Will do, talking fruit! Berry: Just Berry. Berry will do... Reciving Fear Factory Crazy Dave: Huh? What's this? Berry: It appears to be a factory. Crazy Dave: Does it have my taco? Berry: I would advise you not to go in there...it seems...dangerous...just keep out, please? Day 21 Crazy Dave: Meet the Poppy. This plant is just like me! Completely CRAAAAAZY! Berry: To be more exact, the Poppy is a plant that prioritizes aerial zombies to terrestrial zombies. Its damage is random and can be super light or really huge. This plant's damage is unpredictable, but it has a better chance of doing higher damage to aerial foes. Crazy Dave: See? CRAAAAZY! Berry: Right. Crazy. Day 27 Crazy Dave: Looks like that zombie's carrying a ladder. I wonder why? Berry: My guess is he'll try to use it to climb over plants, especially defensive ones. Crazy Dave: I've got just the solution! The Assembly Vine! It can create sun, Plant Food, or Pot Bots, which explode when they reach a zombie! Berry: Adding on to that: the Assembly Vine will grab metal objects around it to use as supplies. This make it able to build things faster, and will solve our Ladder Zombie problem! Crazy Dave: Now it just needs to reconstruct my Magic Taco, and all of our problems will be solved! Berry: I'm afraid it can't do that, Crazy Dave. Day 33 Crazy Dave: Berry what's this plant do? Berry: The Tomato-pult attacks the furthest zombie. Great for taking out those Managers who hide in the back and summon other zombies to do their dirty work. Crazy Dave: Wow! Me and this plant need to ketchup! Berry: You'll have plenty of time to do that after we defeat these zombies. Day 34 Crazy Dave: Looks like we have a problem. A digging problem! Berry: What do you mean? Crazy Dave: That zombie has a pick axe! I think he'll try to go in the mines and burrow underground to our house! Berry: Well that's not good, because we have another issue. Crazy Dave: Is it a digging issue? Berry: Quite the opposite. This "problem" rides along in the sky! The Balloon Zombie Beta will try to fly over plants, and that balloon looks pretty sturdy, for a prototype. Crazy Dave: Don't worry balloons are nothing the Poppy can't handle! Berry: Great idea, Dave! And I bet there's some way to get rid of the Miner Zombie's pick axe as well! Day 35 Crazy Dave: Berry? What are you doing? Berry: I believe I can be of assistance! I can use my various inventions to help on the battlefield! Crazy Dave: Now that's crazy! Berry: Yes, crazy it is! Ahahahah! Crazy Dave: Yeah! Now that's what I call a real mad scientist! Day 36 Zomboss: Oh? You're still here? That's OK! I'll put an end to that now. Crazy Dave: Hey! Give us back Penny! Zomboss: Don't worry. Your time machine is safely stored away for later "use". But you're not getting it back! Berry: We need to defeat Zomboss to get Penny back! Get the plants ready! This is going to be a big battle! *After battle* Zomboss: Fine! You want your machine back? Here, take it. I already got what I needed from that piece of junk! Crazy Dave: Penny! Are you alright? Berry: I can see what's wrong with her. Give me a few seconds. Zomboss: I'll see you in another time, another place. Ciao, for now... Penny: User Dave? Is that you? What happened? Berry: This Zomboss fellow did something to you. Do you feel alright? Penny: Yeah. I feel fine. We should start looking for Zomboss again. He's bound to be causing more trouble elsewhere! Crazy Dave: Yeah! That's the Penny I know! But don't forget my Magic Taco! Penny: User Dave, please. The taco comes second to saving time. Let's go! Rocket Science Penny: Wow, look at all those Rocket Imps! Crazy Dave: This will be a high flying battle! Aerial Assault Crazy Dave: Here neighbour, better take these Poppies, those zombies are going to be right over our heads! Double Darkness Crazy Dave: Woah, Penny! Did Light Bulb short circuit? Penny: No, user Dave. This time someone actually did turn off the lights, at least in the mines. It's pitch black in there! Crazy Dave: And the surface is covered in smog! We better keep Light Bulb and Plantern handy! Oil Soil Toil Berry: That's...that's a lot of Oil Spill Zombies... Crazy Dave: That's OK! I got all these plants. To hold them off! Berry: NO! THOSE ARE ALL FIRE PLANTS! ARE YOU CRAZY?! Crazy Dave: Yes! Berry: Bu-But... Crazy Dave: Fine. More fireworks for me! Berry: At least you got Poppy... Crazy Dave: It's not even the fouth of July yet! Travel Log Quests Unlock Plantern! Light up the darkness with the plant from the olden days. Complete Industrial Revolution - Day 1. Reward: 10 pts. Unlock Light Bulb! Screw in this plant to the ground to achieve ultimate brightness, and light up the whole lawn! Careful though, they can short circuit! Complete Industrial Revolution - Day 2. Reward: 15 pts. Unlock Smokestalk! The puffs of smoke from this stalk can freeze the zombies in their tracks, and hurt them as well! Complete Industrial Revolution - Day 4. Reward: 15 pts. Unlock Firnace! This grumpy guy pack a huge fiery punch. As long as you charge him up that is! Complete Industrial Revolution - Day 7. Reward: 15 pts. Unlock Fairy Moss! She can't grant wishes (at least the kind that you want), but she can grant protection from fire hazards! Complete Industrial Revolution - Day 10. Reward: 15 pts. Unlock Umbrella Leaf! Who needs umbrellas when you can have umbrella leaf to defend from objects falling from the sky? Complete Industrial Revolution - Day 13. Reward: 20 pts. Win a World Key! Defeat the smoggy and sour beast that resides in Industrial Revolution - Day 18 for a World Key! Reward: 35 pts. Unlock Fear Factory! They don't call it Fear Factory for no reason! There's terror at every corner, especially the ones you don't see... Complete Industrial Revolution - Day 20. Reward: 25 pts. Unlock Poppy! Spin the wheel of fortune to see where this plant can get you! Complete Industrial Revolution - Day 22. Reward: 20 pts. Unlock Dandelion! Dandelion's seeds are so awesome, they're explosive! Really! Complete Industrial Revolution - Day 24. Reward: 20 pts. Unlock Assembly Vine! This plant produces only the finest of explosive wares! And uses your enemies' armor to do it! Complete Industrial Revolution - Day 27. Reward: 25 pts. Unlock Manufac-Tree! An Attack Apple a day keeps about 25 zombies away! And there's more where that came from! Complete Industrial Revolution - Day 31. Reward: 25 pts. Unlock Tomato-pult! This is the first plant to attack the end! The end of a lane that is! Complete Industrial Revolution - Day 33. Reward: 25 pts. Unlock the Flag Viewer Upgrade It may not clear up the smog, but it will clear up how many flags are in a level! Complete Industrial Revolution - Day 34. Reward: 40 pts. Unlock Dr. Frankenberry! He's got a ton of crazy inventions up his lab coat sleeve! Complete Industrial Revolution - Day 35. Reward: 30 pts. Defeat Dr. Zomboss! Give the Zombot Industrial Inductor a smoggy smack down to end its torment! Complete Industrial Revolution - Day 36. Reward: 60 pts. Purchase Toxic Pea! This plant has a poisonous personality, and attack as well! Use 90,000 coins to buy this not-so-sweet ability! Reward: 45 pts. Purchase Ghost Pepper! This plant has the haunting ability to not be eaten, and can haunt zombies all the while! Beware the ghostly price of 129 gems to obtain this cursed power! Reward: 45 pts. Unlock Robo-nut! This nut is so nutty, it creates more nuts to create a full column of nuts! It cn also protect plants in those nuts to! That's nuts! Reach Level 30 in the Fear Factory. Reward: 50 pts. Unlock Wing Nut! This high flying nut can defend against high flying zombies, and it can move around the lawn as well! Combine a certain flying plant and two certain defensive plants to create this majestic beast! Reward: 45 pts. Music Main Theme * Intro: 0:00 * Wave 1: 0:41 * Wave 2: 2:33 * Wave 3: 4:21 * Wave 4: 6:26 * Reward: 8:18 Demonstration Mini-game Ultimate Battle Achievements *'Let There Be Light': Light up the smog with Light Bulb. *'Fighting Smoke With Smoke': Plant Food 5 Smoke Stacks in one level. *'Fired': Defeat 10 zombies with one Firnace. *'Smokestacked': Unleash the Smokestack Gargantuar! *'Demoted': Unleash the Grunt Worker Gargantuar! *'Worker Safety': Don't let an Oil Spill Zombie explode in a level with Oil Spill Zombies and Blowtorch Zombies. *'Taking Chances': Have 20 Poppys at once. *'Mass Production': Have 10 Assembly Vines at once. *'Big Guy in the Back': Kill a Gargantuar with a Tomato-pult. *'The Future is Now, Thanks to Science': Unlock Dr. Frankenberry. *'Flight Failure': Pop a Balloon Zombie Beta's blimp. *'Abandoned Factory': Purchase the Ghost Pepper and use it in a level *'Reach For The Skies!: Unlock the Wing Nut and use it in a level *'''Once Feared Factory: Reach level 30 in Fear Factory and unlock the Robo-Nut *'A Bright Future': Complete the Industrial Revolution. *'Inno-vase-tion': Complete the Industrial Challenge Pack *'Control Freaks': Complete the Industrial Zombie Pack Beta Content MangledMangle's Beta Stuff *The original list of plants included: **Duria-pult **Rowbo-nut **Garlic **Umbrella Leaf **Light Bulb **Bamboo Shoot **Dismaseed **Nuclear Cherry **and the Life Tree + Appade. *(Yes, the creator knows these were terrible names...) *Rowbo-nut's name was changed to Robo-Nut. *Bamboo Shoot and Nuclear Cherry were completely scrapped. *Dismaseed's name changed to S.E.E.D. *S.E.E.D. was originally supposed to appear here. *As was Duria-pult. *Garlic was moved too... *Life Tree's named was changed to Chree, and was eventually completely changed to Manufac-Tree. *Appade was scrapped on the creator's side. Sometime later, Poppy, Berrychine, a different version of Dandelion, and an orange Balloon-like plant were created. The creator's version of Dandelion had two forms: Blooming and Seeding forms. Blooming did huge damage in a 3x3 area, and eventually turned into Seeding form, which did moderate damage but was ranged. The Orange Balloon plant was supposed to cause zombies to be pushed back a bit, and let the Blooming form of Dandelion become ranged. Poppy did not change. Berrychine was to turn plants into robots, to be faster and stronger. It was eventually changed to Dr. Frankenberry. There was a concept for a plant called Paradaisyx, a pun on paradox and daisy. Never saw the light of day... *The original zombie list included: **The Steampunk Quartet **Rocket Imp **Lord of Land Gargantuar **Engineer Zombie **Business Owner Zombie **Employee Zombie **Reporter Zombie **Judge Zombie **Lawyer Zombie **Bridge Builder Zombie **Train Zombie **Balloon Zombie Beta **and the Zombot Innovation Inventor *Judge, Lawyer, Reporter, and Bridge Builder were scrapped. *Train (Guy) Zombie, turned into the Zombot's "charge" attack. *Lord of Land Garg. changed to Smokestack Garg. *Business Owner changed to Zom-boss, and then to Zombie Manager. There was a concept for a zombie that would drive an old-fashioned car to the lawn. Also never saw the light of day... The idea for an entire world actually came from the design of Balloon Zombie Beta, and that was the first thing created for the world. King Pea's Beta Stuff King Pea's original idea for Industrial Revolution was that is had smog that mimicked the original games fog. MangledMangle thought of the Oil Slick Tiles and Mine Shaft lawn. King Pea's original beta concept had the following plants: * Plantern * Smoke Stalk * Firnace * Assembly Vine * Coffee Bean * Umbrella Leaf His original beta zombie list was: * Worker Zombie * Worker Conehead * Worker Bucket Head * Worker Flag * Apprentice Imp * Grunt Worker Gargantuar * Wrench Tosser Zombie * Blowtorch Zombie * Whistle Zombie*: Blows whistle causing zombies to move faster * Janitor Zombie*: Created a puddle behind him that made zombies slide and speed up. * Melting Pot Zombie*: Stationary zombie that used lava to burn plants. * Steampunk Zombie***: Created smog behind him while walking. * Shovel Zombie * Miner Zombie * Hook Zombie * Zombot Constructinator*** An * beside the name means this plant or zombie was completely scrapped. An ** beside the name means this plant or zombie was moved to another world. An *** beside the name means this plant or zombie is still in the current version but with some changes such as a different name. Gallery IR.jpg|Concept art of the lawn. Mines.JPG|Concept art of the mines. IRPlants.jpg|Art of the plants. From up to down, left to right: Assembly Vine, Duria-pult, one of Assembly Vine's Pot Bots, Manufactree with its costume, Smoke Stalk, Row-Bow-Nut, Row-Bow-Nut's robotic copy, Light Bulb, S.E.E.D., Poppy, Dr. Frankenberry, Firnace. Smoke Stalk.png|Smoke Stalk concept art by Banana Cannon SmokeStack2.png|Smoke Stalk concept art by MangledMangle LightBulbX.png|Light Bulb concept art by MangledMangle Trivia *It is the first world to have more than one lawn. *It's the only world to have Penny missing and another character fill in for her. *Dr. Frankenberry is the first Hero Plant. *The smog gimmick is based on the original game's fog gimmick. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online World Category:World Idea Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Fog World Category:Multiple Lawn World Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online: Industrial Revolution